Benutzer:Honigtau
Hallo, ich bin Honigtau. Bei einigen bin ich bekannt unter dem Namen Jayfeather. Das war nämlich mein Name als ich noch nicht angemeldet war. Wikis in denen ich aktiv bin Wikis in denen ich Admin bin Andere Wikis *http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/WarriorCats-Erfindungs_Wiki:Hauptseite (In diesem Wiki kannst du eigene Geschichten zu warrior Cats erfinden.) *http://de.dieneueprophezeiungwarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Die_neue_Prophezeiung_Warrior_Cats_Wiki (In diesem Wiki geht es um die zweite Staffel von Warrior Cats.) *http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Cats_Wiki (Dies ist szs. die englische Version vom Warrior Cats Wiki.) *http://de.dieeinhornchroniken.wikia.com/wiki/Die_Einhornchroniken_Wiki (In diesem Wiki geht es um die Bücherreihe Einhornchroniken.) *http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:WikiActivity *http://hilfe.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:%C3%9Cbersicht (In diesem Wiki gibt es Hilfestellungen für unerfahrene User.) My friends *Mondpfotethumb *Buntschweif *Bienenflügel *Tigerschweif *Eisfell *Belle 4 *Leo Leopardenschweif *Nebelsturm *Ekliss *Nussherz *Tini *Eichhornschweif *Sonnensturm *Schleierrose *Venus *Keks Spitznamen So fühle ich mich angesprochen: *Honigtau *Honig *Honey *Honeydew *Jayfeather *Jay Meine WaCa-Bücher thumb Die Warrior Cats Bücher, die ich bereits gelesen habe sind: *In die Wildnis *Feuer und Eis *Geheimnis des Waldes *Vor dem Sturm *Gefährliche Spuren *Stunde der Finsternis *Feuersterns Mission *Mitternacht *Mondschein *Morgenröte *Das Gesetz der Krieger *Sternenglanz *Dämmerung *Sonnenuntergang *The Rise of Scourge *The Sight *The Lost Warrior *Warrior´s Refuge *Warrior´s Return Meine Siggi Vielen, vielen Dank an Smara. My paints Ich arbeiten mit http://pixlr.com/editor/. Eigene Bilder: Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr sie auf meiner Diskussionsseite bewerten. Erster Versuch.png|Erster Versuch mit Paint 2.ter Versuch.png|Zweiter Versuch mit Paint Versuch 3.png|Versuch 3; diesmal mit Pixlr versuch NR4.png|Versuch 4 mit Pixlr Versuch5.png|Versuch 5 mit Pixlr Versuch 6.png|Versuch 6 mit Pixlr; Sieht schon besser aus little cat.png|Ein Versuch eine gute Tigerung hinzukriegen; grauenvoll; mit Pixlr Cat asdf.png|Hier hab ich mit Pixlr mal was ausprobiert Bilder von Freunden: Ihr könnt hier auch gerne Bilder einfügen. Aber bitte keine grauen Katzen mehr. Honigtau.png|Von Mondpfote, Dankeschön Honig.png|Danke Eisfell Für Honigtau.png|Danke Gänseblume Honey.png|Danke Leopardenschweif Bilder für Freunde: Für Moony.png|Für Mondpfote 8Für Biene.png|Für Biene Für Bunt.png|Für Bunt Für Eisfell.png|Für Eisfell Für Gänseblume.png|Für Gänseblume Für Schneespur.png|Für Schneespur Für Leo.png|Für Leopardenschweif Meine allerliebsten Lieblingscharas *Feuerstern *Blaustern *Federschweif *Blattsee *Jayfeather Umfrage Welche von diesen sind eure Lieblingcharas? Feuerstern Blaustern Federschweif Blattsee Jayfeather Meine Hasscharas thumb *Tigerstern *Braunschweif *Bernsteinpelz *Nachtwolke *Habichtfrost *Spinnenfuß *Dunkelstreif *Knochen *Ruby *Socks *Schwarzkralle *Schwarzstern *Aschenpelz *Moorkralle *Nachtstern Gedichte zu Warrior Cats, die sich eh keiner anguckt^^ Wenn ihr wollt, konnt ihr mir auf meiner Diskussionsseiten sagen, wie schrecklich sie sind: SternenClan: Der SternenClan leitet deinen Pfad, dass dir kein Leid geschehen mag. Und bist du mal in Not und Pein, der SternenClan wird bei dir sein. Du kannst dem SternenClan vertraun, kein Fuchs wird deine Beute klaun. Und ist das Silbervlies bedeckt, glaub nicht, dass es sich vor dir versteckt. Große Versammlung: Silbern glänzte Blausterns Fell, bestrahlt vom Vollmond, leuchtend hell. Über die Lichtung schweifte ihr Blick, ihre blauen Augen glitzerten schick. Pfote für Pfote, elegant setzte sie auf das kühle Land. Katzengerüche mit verschiedenem Duft, Miauen und Schnurren erfüllten die Luft. So WaCa verrückt bin ich^^ Selbst in der Schule mache ich immer, wenn möglich etwas, dass mit WaCa zu tun hat... PS: Für Rechtschreib- oder Gramatikfehler möchte ich mich schon im Vorraus entschuldigen. Englischunterricht: My holiday Hier sollten wir einen Text über unsere letzten Sommerferien schreiben. Ich habe mir das hier ausgedacht: With my mum and my tom cat I went to a very beautiful forest in Amerika on holiday. We stayed in a little house between trees. Next to the forest was a big lake with a little island in the middle. A fallen tree connected the isle to the lakeshore. It was pleasant warm. We often explored the forest. Squirrels and other sweet animals where everywhere. On holiday Hier sollten wir uns ausdenken wo wir in den Ferien waren, wie wir dort hingekommen sind usw. Place: forest Means of transport: I swam Acommodation: a den Weather: sunny, sometimes it was foggy Activities: I climbed trees, ate squirrels,... Deutschunterricht: Eine Freundschaftsgeschichte Wir sollten eine Geschichte über Freundschaft schreiben. Hallo, ich bin Graustreif. Ich bin ein Krieger des DonnerClans. Mit meinem Freund Feuerherz habe ich schon viel erlebt. Als kleines Hauskätzchen mit dem Namen Sammy, kam er in den Wald um ihn zu erkunden. Dort habe ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen (damals war ich ein noch ein Schüler). Blaustern, unsere Anführerin hat Sammy angeboten, dem Clan beizutreten und das tat er. Den Rest schreib ich später...